


Pretend Lover

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mistaken for lovers, Seregil and Alec must go along with the pretense. Alec has some misgivings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Fake Relationship!AU Seregil/Alec. It's a technical AU.

This wasn’t exactly part of Alec’s training. Taking a wrong turn in the middle of the night, having stolen some letters of questionable origin, he and Seregil soon found themselves in a district that seemed to be inhabited exclusively by whores. And they were far from the kind in the Street of Lights. They had hair falling out, crooked teeth (when they had them), and were generally unappealing. He felt sorry for them. Or at least he would if they weren’t accosting him.

One woman came up to him and Alec tried to ease away.

“My apologies,” Seregil said smoothly as he wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “My lover and I are not looking for an adventure tonight.” Then he flipped her a coin before guiding Alec away.

“Lover?” Alec asked in a lowered voice.

His pure Dalnan sense told him this was a bad idea. First, he was pretending to be in a relationship, second, he was doing so with a man. When he’d followed Seregil, he hadn’t imagined that his path would take him here.

“Relax, Alec. It was a harmless lie. We’ve told worse.”

That didn’t keep Alec from blushing.

 

The next time they went into the district to search for a particularly unsavory character, they encountered the same woman at a run down market. This time she was surrounded by children, presumably hers.

“Ah, the lovers. Sure I can’t do nothing for you?”

“Oh, very sure. He has his own misgivings about straying.” Seregil winked at the woman before taking Alec’s hand and leading him away. He even squeezed it.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Tali, I would never.” Seregil changed the subject until they found the man they were looking for.

“Ah, the lovers,” he said at the sight of them.

Alec flushed red.

Seregil glanced at him and smiled. “Oh, love. Don’t be so embarrassed of me.”

Alec just barely recovered in time to follow Seregil’s lead in questioning the man.

 

Seregil kicked his boots off when they reached their rooms. “Alec, that blush of yours can be useful but you really need to control it.”

“But they thought we were--”

“Yes, I know.” Seregil looked at him and batted his eyelashes. “Not a terrible mistake, is it?”

Alec stammered something even he didn’t understand.

Seregil turned serious. “I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Alec finally said.

What bothered him, he thought as he watched Seregil lift his tunic off his body, was how comfortable it felt.


End file.
